Secret de Famille
by Jolore
Summary: Elizabeth déménage à Mystic Falls, ville natale de sa mère, suite au divorce catastrophique de ses parents, mais certains secrets de famille risquent de lui être fatals, surtout quand ces secrets le concerne lui... Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Elizabeth déménage à Mystic Falls, ville natale de sa mère, suite au divorce catastrophique de ses parents. Mais certains secrets de famille liés à cette ville pourrait lui être fatals, surtout si ces secrets le concerne lui... Klaus/OC.

**Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction. Tous les personnages sont à L. mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Lorsqu'on commence une nouvelle vie, on n'imagine jamais que cela puisse mal se passer. Oui, on pense que tout sera rose, que tout sera toujours pour le mieux. Non, on ne pense pas au fait que nous serons peut-être déçus, que peut-être nous aurons des difficultés. On pense seulement à toutes ces nouvelles opportunitées qui s'offrent à nous, à toutes ces choses que nous voulons accomplir. On imagine toutes les aventures fantastiques que nous allons vivre. Mais jamais, nous ne pensons que peut-être, nous allons tomber de haut.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, je commence un journal. Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt mais mon amie Lily m'a dit qui ça m'aiderait. Avec tout ce qui ce passe dans ma vie en ce moment, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tord. Je n'ai jamais écrit de journal… intime ou ce genre de chose, alors je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je pense que je vais d'abord me présenter :

Je m'appelle Elizabeth, Elizabeth Steevenson. Mes amies m'appellent Liza mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, Elizabeth c'est très jolie. J'ai 17 ans, je suis née le 21 Décembre 1994 à Carson City, au Nevada. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais connue d'autres endroits. Je vais au lycée Carson High School, j'y ai beaucoup d'amies et j'aime beaucoup les cours. Plus tard je voudrai devenir chirurgien alors évidemment, je m'accroche !

On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment populaire, c'est surtout que je suis sociale, même si je n'aime pas faire le premier pas. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, j'avais un petit ami, Josh. Nous avons rompu y a quelques jours à cause de mon déménagement. Les relations à distance, c'est bien connu, ça ne marche pas… Ca me fait mal au cœur de parler de lui, on ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme. Mes meilleures amies sont Lily et Jenny. On se connait depuis l'école primaire et on a toujours été ensemble. Ca aussi ça risque de changer. Je déménage aujourd'hui même, en Virginie, Mystic Falls plus précisément. Je ne connais absolument pas le coin mais ma mère oui, elle a passé toute sa jeunesse là bas. D'après elle, je vais adorer… »

* * *

- Elizabeth ! hurle ma mère du bas de l'escalier, on y va !

Je ferme mon nouveau journal rapidement et le fourre dans mon sac à main. Je me relève de mon lit, lit sur lequel c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je m'affale. Je regarde une dernière fois cette pièce qui a été ma chambre durant 17 ans. Je me sens mélancolique, dire que je ne reviendrai sans doute jamais ici. Du moins pas avant très longtemps, au vu de la relation,ou plutôt de la non relation, que j'entretiens avec mon père.

J'attrape la dernière valise qui traine à coté de l'armoire, jette mon sac à main sur mon épaule et je sors rapidement de ma chambre, en fermant la porte pour la dernière fois, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Je suis sortie de mes pensées à cause de la porte qui claque au rez de chaussé. Apparemment mes parents ont décidés de ne pas se dire au revoir calmement.

Je me mets à descendre les escaliers comme je peux, en soulevant mon fardeau. Quand je suis enfin en bas, je vois mon père qui attend devant la porte, l'air pensif.

Mon père et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'annonce de son divorce. Il a toujours été un homme occupé et pas très présent à la maison mais ça s'est encore dégradé durant la procédure. Il me regarde.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? me demande t-il, plus pour briser le silence que par réelle envie de m'aider.

- Non, ça ira, merci, répondis-je sans émotion, je t'appelle quand j'arrive.

Je sais que c'est un mensonge mais honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas s'il répondrait à mon appel de toute façon.

- Bon… J'y vais, maman va s'impatienter, lui dis-je, au revoir ! je lui colle une bise sur la joue et je sors.

Ces « adieux » n'étaient pas plein d'émotion ni plein d'amour mais venant de mon père, je ne m'attendais pas à de grandes embrassades.

Je ramène ma valise à ma mère qui est devant le coffre et je l'aide à charger la voiture. Mon dieu, nous ne sommes que deux et on a réussi à remplir la voiture à rabort !

Ma mère ferme le coffre et part s'installer au volant. Pour nous rendre à Mystic Falls, nous devons faire 2 heures de voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport de Las Vegas et 5 heurs d'avion jusqu'en Virginie. On n'a pas finit !

- Alors… Comment tu te sens ?

Je me tourne vers ma mère, sans être sur du sens de sa question.

- Ca va… Je crois, dis-je peu sûre de moi, comment c'est, Mystic Falls ? demandais-je.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu verras, c'est génial ! dit-elle, très enthousiaste, j'ai de très bon souvenir, il faut absolument que je te présente Alaric et Liz, on était inséparable au lycée, je les ai prévenus de notre arrivée et je leur ai donné notre nouvelle adresse ! Le lycée est super aussi et tu sais…

Je voulais juste faire un peu la conversation et la voilà partie dans un monologue sans fin sur son adolescence palpitante. Ma mère est la femme la plus bavarde du monde et je peux vous dire que là, on n'a pas finit ! Ca change de mon père, elle me fait rire ma mère. Je la regarde en souriant. Je sens que Mystic Falls, ce sera super !

* * *

Voilà mon prologue, il n'est pas parfait mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je pense que je vais mettre le premier chapitre dans la foulée.

J'aimerais vos avis (et surtout, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, dites le moi !)

Peace.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le chapitre 1.

Charlne : Merci et voilà la suite. Bisous

Tous les personnages sont à L. et CW.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

La maison était vraiment très jolie, peut-être un peu grande pour deux personnes. Le camion de déménagement avait déjà livré les meubles mais les avait laissés regroupés dans le salon. Quand on entrait dans la maison, on se retrouvait dans un hall d'entrée assez grand, en face il y avait un escalier qui montait au premier. Sur ma droite se trouvait la cuisine, dans le style américaine. Elle était claire et lumineuse, dans les tons pastel, et blancs, il y avait du parquet au sol. Tout était assez moderne. A gauche du hall, on avait accès au salon, un salon assez chaleureux, dans des tons assez chaud, marron et beige. Il n'y a pas à dire, les anciens propriétaires avaient du goût.

Je décidais de monter à l'étage, laissant ma mère dans la cuisine. Il y avait deux chambres. Quand je suis entrée dans la première, j'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était la mienne, me doutant que ma mère, femme divorcée de 45 ans, n'avait pas décidé de peindre sa chambre en rose.

Je remarquais que j'avais une salle de bain personnelle, ça c'est le rêve !

J'entends la sonnette qui retentit et vu que nous ne connaissons personne, je me doute que ce sont des amis à ma mère. Je sors donc de la chambre et décide de descendre dans le hall, remettant ma découverte des lieux à plus tard.

Quand j'arrive en bas, je vois me mère pendue dans les bras d'un inconnu. Bon...

- **Maman ?**

Elle se retourne alors vers moi et je peux enfin voir l'inconnu en question. C'est un homme un peu plus grand que ma mère, les cheveux blonds vénitiens légèrement en bataille, les yeux marron avec un sourire plutôt sympathique. Dis donc, ma mère ne saute pas sur les plus moches…

- **Elizabeth, je te présente Alaric**, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça. **C'était un de mes grands amis de lycée, je t'en ai déjà parlé !**

- **Oui, oui, je me souviens**, répondis-je en souriant. Je tends la main vers Alaric qui n'a pas encore fait entendre le son de sa voix, **enchantée !**

- **Moi de même Elizabeth**, répond t-il en serrant chaleureusement ma main.

-** Alaric, entre donc prendre un thé, il faut juste que je retrouve les tasses dans tout ce fouillis**, rit-elle.

Ma mère a l'aire radieuse, ça fait du bien. Je les vois se diriger vers le salon, là où sont entreposés tous les cartons. Ma mère en sort deux cartons marqués « Cuisine » dessus et Alaric et elle se mettent à chercher désespérément 3 pauvres tasses.

* * *

Nous sommes installés sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Je n'avais pas encore vu le jardin mais il est vraiment très jolie, et je ne dis pas du tout ça à cause de l'énorme piscine creusée cachée dernière les sapins !

-** Alors, Elizabeth, tu vas aller au lycée de Mystic Falls** ? Alaric me sourit.

- **Oui, j'entre en terminale à la rentrée.**

- **Oh, alors tu te retrouveras surement dans la classe de ma fille Elena, je te la présenterais**, me dit-il enthousiaste.

- **Oui, ce serait génial, je ne connais personne…**

Je vois le visage de ma mère s'illuminer, ce qui veut dire qu'elle vient d'avoir une fantastique idée, si on peut dire.

- **Alaric, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner avec tes enfants demain soir** ? demande t-elle avec des yeux brillants. **Je pourrais prévenir Liz et elle viendrait avec sa fille**, s'exclame t-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir la meilleure idée du monde.

- **Oui, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis nous pourrons rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu**. Il lui sourit d'une manière que je décrirais plus qu'amical.

_C'est moi où on m'a pas tout dit_, pensais-je.

* * *

« Cher journal,

Ma mère et moi avons finit de déballer nos affaires après plusieurs heures à suer. Je dois dire que c'est un bon premier jour.

J'ai rencontré Alaric et ma mère avait raison, il est très gentil. En plus avec un peu de chance, je me ferais des nouveaux amis grâce à lui demain soir ! En parlant de ça, ma mère est excitée comme une puce. Après tout, tant mieux, avec tout le malheur qu'elle a eu ces derniers mois, elle mérite un peu de bonheur.

Après avoir rangé la maison, nous avons fait un tour en ville. Ça à l'air cool et j'ai vu plusieurs boutiques sympas, j'ai d'ailleurs acheté une petit robe pour demain : C'est une robe bleu marine bustier et qui m'arrive aux genoux environ, elle est très simple mais trop belle. J'ai acheté un gilet très mignon pour aller avec. Autant dire que je suis fière de moi !

Sinon, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon père, mais c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à autre chose. Lily m'a déjà appelé deux fois et Jenny m'a envoyé plusieurs texto, elles me manquent… »

Je referme le journal et le calle entre le matelas et le sommier. Je suis allongée dans mon nouveau lit, bien plus grand que l'ancien en passant, et je regarde distraitement la télé. Il y a une émission sur les obèses… Super…

* * *

Ce matin, ma mère ne tenait plus en place, elle court de tout les cotés. Il est à peine 11 heures et elle a fait son jogging matinal, elle a été faire des courses au supermarché, elle a installé une table dans le salon. Je crois qu'elle est légèrement nerveuse de se retrouver avec autant de monde à la maison.

Personnellement, à 11 heures j'étais encore au lit.

- **Chérie, il faut que tu ailles au lycée pour ton inscription avant 13 heures !** s'égosille ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Je soupire. J'avais oublié ça. Je me lève après 10 minutes d'efforts. Passage rapide à la salle de bain, j'enfile une tenue correcte, ce qui veut dire un jean au lieu de mon vieux jogging et une chemise blanche au lieu de mon tee-shirt difforme. Je mets les Bensimon bleus qui trainent au bout du lit et attache mes cheveux bouclés dans une queue haute. On a fait mieux mais pour une inscription scolaire, ça passe. J'attrape les documents nécessaires qui trainent sur le bureau et je sors de ma chambre.

- **Maman, est-ce que je peux emprunter ta voiture** ? je demande à ma mère en descendant à la cuisine. Elle est déjà entrain de cuisine et vu le carnage que je vois sur le plan de travail, elle n'a pas finit.

- **Oui mais je te préviens, une égratignure, je t'arrache la tête !** me dit-elle avec son regard qui veut dire « tu sais que je le ferais ».

J'attrape donc les clés qui traînent sur le contoir et sort à toute vitesse. J'adore la voiture de ma mère, c'est une vieille voiture américaine Habana 80 d'un bleu usé par l'âge, c'est trop la classe. Je monte à l'intérieur et roule jusqu'au lycée de Mystic Falls, nous sommes passés devant hier. Arrivée devant, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à venir m'inscrire, il y a un attroupement d'élèves devant la grille. Je me gare et sors avec mon dossier à la main.

En entrant à l'intérieur de la cour, je vois ou plutôt je sens que plusieurs personnes se retournent sur mon passage. Soit c'est parce que je suis d'une beauté à couper le souffle, soit c'est parce que je suis nouvelle… Oui, je crois plutôt que c'est ça.

J'avance dans le lycée sans vraiment savoir où je vais, je suis actuellement au milieu d'un couloir plein de casier et complètement vide, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ici que je devrais être. Je soupire.

- **Tu as besoin d'aide** ? me demande une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Ce serait mentir de vous dire que je n'ai pas eu peur. Mon cœur a faillit me sortir des yeux tellement il m'a surpris. Je me retourne et le regarde. C'est un garçon avec des cheveux court et brun, de là où je suis-je crois que ses yeux sont marrons. Il est de taille moyenne et à l'air plutôt musclé. Je dois avouer que j'aurais pu tomber plus mal !

- **Euh, oui. Je viens m'inscrire pour la première fois et j'avoue que je suis complètement pommée**, lui avouais-je avec un petit rire nerveux, car oui, ça rend nerveuse de se retrouver avec un belle inconnu dans un endroit inconnu lui aussi.

- **Oh ! Il faut que tu ailles au bureau d'inscription pour ça, c'est juste à gauche**, me répond t-il en souriant.** Il me montre le couloir adjacent. Je viens m'inscrire aussi, je m'appel Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert**, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

- **Enchantée**, je réponds, **Elizabeth Steevenson, la nouvelle.**

On se sourit. Ok, il est craquant. Il se met à avancer vers ledit couloir et je le suis. Effectivement, c'est ici, une immense fil d'attente le prouve.

* * *

Jeremy et moi avons fait connaissance durant notre interminable inscription. Il m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone en me disant que si un jour je m'ennuyais, il me ferait visiter les endroits « cool » de Mystic Falls. C'est un garçon très gentil et il est assez drôle. Après toutes ces péripéties, je suis rentrée chez moi, ramenant sa voiture intacte à ma mère.

En rentrant, une délicieuse odeur de crumble aux pommes flottée dans l'air. Humm… Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ça ne va pas faire long feu. Je me dirige dans la cuisine, l'eau à la bouche et vois ma mère qui met un autre plat au four. Je regarde alors le plan de travail et vois le fameux plat, j'arrive à toute allure. Malheureusement, à peine j'approche ma main que je reçois une tape. Mince !

- **Ah ! Non ! J'ai mit 2 heures à le préparer et c'est pour ce soir !** ma mère me regarde avec un air réprobateur.

Eh merde, c'est qu'il me faisait envie ce crumble.

Ma mère fait une pause et nous décidons de grignoter quelque chose ensemble car il est déjà 13heures et j'avoue que j'ai franchement les crocs !

* * *

Il est 19 heures et je suis entrain de me préparer. J'avoue que je suis nerveuse de rencontrer des nouveaux camarades mais bon ça devrait aller, j'arrive toujours à me faire des amis après tout. J'enfile ma nouvelle tenue et met des ballerines noirs. Pour l'occasion j'ai lissé mes cheveux et je me suis maquillée, juste un peu, par peur de ressembler à un pot de peinture.

A la maison tout est prêt pour passer une excellente soirée. On sera 8 apparemment, puisque la fille d'Alaric vient avec son petit ami.

La sonnerie retentis dans la maison et j'entends ma mère qui accoure à la porte suivit d'un petit cri hystérique. Ok, une vraie gamine !

Je décide de descendre quelques minutes après avoir vérifier ma tête dans le miroir.

Ma mère a fait passer ses invités au salon. Quand j'arrive, je trouve ma mère avec deux femmes, ça doit être la fameuse Liz et sa fille !

- **Bonsoir**, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-** Liz, Caroline, je vous présente ma fille Elizabeth**, s'exclame ma mère joyeusement.

- **Je dois avouer qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup**, dit la dénommée Liz. **Enchantée Elizabeth.** C'est une femme souriante.

- **Salut !** s'exclame alors Caroline. A vu d'œil je dirais qu'elle doit avoir mon âge. Tant mieux !

Je m'installe avec elles et la discussion commence. Ou plutôt la discussion entre ma mère et son amie commence, elles n'arrêtent pas de parler, c'est hallucinant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je me lève assez discrètement pour sortir de la pièce. Caroline, elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil, elle doit s'ennuyer la pauvre.

- **Caroline ?** j'appelle doucement.

Elle me regarde surprise, je lui fais alors signe de la main pour qu'elle me suive. Elle se lève alors discrètement et vient dans ma direction. Je n'ajoute rien et marche en direction de la cuisine en sachant qu'elle me suit. Je ne suis pas très douée mais je décide quand même d'entamer une discussion.

- **Je sais que les petits fours sont ici, alors ce sera toujours plus intéressant que de les écouter parler sans arrêt**, commençais-je en souriant.

-** Des petits fours !** s'exclame t-elle,** Je suis tout à fait d'accord !**

On s'assoit au contoir de la cuisine et commence à piocher discrètement dans tout les plateaux, comme ça ce sera moins flagrant.

- **Alors comme tu ça tu es en terminal ?** demande t-elle** on sera surement dans la même classe alors.**

- **Oui. Mais ne parlons pas de cours, c'est les vacances,** je dis en riant.** Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de sympa dans le coin ?** demandais-je en fourrant un gâteau dans ma bouche

- **Eh bien… Il y a des boutiques sympas dans la rue principale, et il y a un magasin de chaussure qui fait des paires de chaussure à tomber par terre**, s'exclame t'elle avec des yeux pétillants, **oh ! Et la bijouterie, ces colliers sont si beaux…**

Et ce fut ainsi que je découvris la passion sans limite de Caroline pour la mode ! Elle n'a pas l'air timide et elle est plus relax. On a passé au moins une vingtaine de minutes à faire la liste de toutes les bonnes boutiques de Mystic Falls (et celles où je ne devais surtout pas aller bien sur !), jusqu'à être de nouveau interrompu par la sonnerie. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, j'entre aperçois ma mère qui accueil les nouveaux arrivant, Caroline elle aussi observe.

-** Elizabeth ?** appelle ma mère, me croyant sans doute à l'étage.

- **Dans la cuisine,** je réponds plus doucement qu'elle.

-** D'accord, mais ne dévorez pas tout les filles,** elle passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

J'entends ma mère se diriger dans le salon grâce à ses talons qui claquent sur le parquet alors que trois nouveaux arrivant font leur arrivé dans la cuisine. Je reconnais de suite l'un d'entre eux d'ailleurs.

- **Jeremy !** je m'exclame surprise.

- **Wahou, c'est donc chez toi qu'on vient ****dîner**, rit-il, je le vois s'approcher de moi et il me donne une tape amicale dans le dos. **Très jolie maison d'ailleurs.** Il me sourit.

- **Merci beaucoup**, je souris, **ça c'est une surprise !**

Les deux autres personnes derrières lui, que je pressens comme étant Elena et son petit ami, sont entrain de saluer Caroline. Le garçon est celui qui se présente en premier.

- **Bonsoir, je m'appel Stefan et voici Elena**, il me tend poliment sa main que je serre. **Merci de nous recevoir.**

Au moment où je sers sa main, je sens qu'il est crispé. Mince, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-** En faite, remercies plutôt ma mère, si j'avais fait à manger, on aurait tous finit empoisonner.**

Je lui souris, peut-être qu'un peu d'humour le décoincera…

* * *

Durant cette soirée, j'ai remarqué que Caroline, Elena et Stefan avaient vraiment un appétit de moineau, ils n'ont quasiment rien mangés. Par contre Jeremy et moi on s'est jetés sur tous les plats, au moins je sais qu'on est deux gloutons maintenant…

Elena m'a parue vraiment étrange, elle ne m'a quasiment pas adressé la parole et a pas mal gardé ses distances, je dois avouer que je suis déçus et peut-être un peu vexée. Elle a fait de nombreux allés/retours à la salle de bain, prétextant une envie pressante, un repoudrage de nez, etc… C'était tendu de son côté. Stefan est resté collé à elle toute la soirée, donc je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. Ils sont tout les deux resté distant vis-à-vis de moi. Peut-être qu'ils sont timides.

Caroline et moi avons pas mal parlé et on s'est découvert des points communs, je pense que nous serons bonnes amies. Elle a d'ailleurs proposé une après midi shopping pour bientôt. Nous pourrons faire un peu mieux connaissance, c'est cool ! Elle me rappelle un peu Lily et sa passion pour les magasins…

Une fois tout le monde parti, je suis montée dans ma chambre directement pour m'étaler sur le lit. Il était déjà très tard et je suis crevée.

Un courant d'air me chatouille les pieds et c'est comme ça que je remarque que la fenêtre est entre-ouverte.

Bizarre… Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ouverte…

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 1, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut alors donnez vos avis, bisous

Je posterais le Chapitre 2 dans la semaine qui arrive.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'avais prévu de le publier plus tôt mais je n'ai plus de pc, alors c'est la galère !**

**Charlène : L'histoire se situe effectivement dans la saison 4 et oui Alaric est toujours vivant car j'aurais besoin de lui dans l'histoire, il va avoir un rôle important mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Puis j'avoue que c'est un de mes personnages préféré. :)**

**Salom Gama: Merci de tes conseils, je fais souvent des fautes d'orthographe donc j'apprécie qu'on me prévienne quand il y en a.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui je dois rejoindre Caroline au centre commerciale. Elle veut refaire sa garde robe pour la rentrée. Je vais en profiter pour lui demander de l'aide au sujet de mon rencard de ce soir. Jeremy m'a invité à la fête de pré-rentrée dans les bois de Mystic Falls. C'est ce soir !

Une fête dans les bois, c'est excitant !

En plus ma mère s'est trouvé un boulot dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter du centre comme comptable, elle rentre tard donc pas besoin de lui demander l'autorisation, elle m'aurait posé des tonnes de questions et donné une longue liste de recommandation. Non merci ! »

J'entends mon téléphone qui vibre et je tends la main jusqu'à la table de chevet. C'est un message de Jeremy.

_« Pressé d'être ce soir :) »_

Je lui réponds que c'est réciproque. Il est trop adorable. Ça fait une semaine qu'on se connait, je l'ai revu mais on ne se connait pas beaucoup encore, j'essaye de ne pas m'emballer, pour ne pas être déçue.

Je jette un coup d'œil au radio réveil sur la table. 14h22. Je dois prendre un bus à 14h40 puisque je n'ai pas de voiture pour me rendre au centre. Je me lève donc pour me préparer. J'enfile un jean slim et un débardeur blanc, je chausse mes spartiates, attrape mon sac et mon portefeuille et c'est parti !

Je sors et marche un peu, le bus passe quelques rues plus loin.

Après 15 minutes de trajet, je descends à l'arrêt du centre et cherche rapidement Caroline des yeux.

-** Elizabeth !**

Ah ! La voila. Je la rejoins devant la porte et on entre rapidement dans la galerie, il y a la clime à l'intérieur, dehors il fait plus de 35 degrés ! On marche quelques instants dans la galerie et Caroline me tire à l'intérieur d'une boutique qu'elle semble connaitre.

Entre les rayons, on discute un peu de tout et de rien, on apprend à mieux se connaitre. Je me rends aussi compte qu'on a les mêmes gouts vestimentaires. J'attrape une jupe qui me tape dans l'œil. Une jupe haute serrée et noir. Assez Chic…

- **Tu en penses quoi ?** Ce serait parfait pour ce soir ! m'exclamais-je.

- **Ce soir ?** dit-elle méfiante.

- **Oui !** **Jeremy m'a invité à la fête de ****pré-rentrée**, je réponds toute excitée.

- **Oh !... Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, elle semble contrarié.

-** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** dis-je, essayant de cacher le fait que je suis un peu vexée.

- **Ces fêtes finissent toujours mal**, dit-elle.

Je ne rajoute rien car je sens qu'elle n'en dira pas plus. Je me dirige vers la cabine d'essayage et j'enfile la fameuse jupe. Je me regarde distraitement dans le miroir, les paroles de Caroline me trottent encore dans la tête. Comment suis-je sensée le prendre ? Est-ce c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi là-bas ? Ou est-ce qu'effectivement ça finira mal ?

Je ressors de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard. J'achète la jupe.

Caroline et moi on fait encore deux ou trois boutiques avant d'aller se poser sur la terrasse d'un café, face au centre commercial. Un serveur prend notre commande et pars chercher nos boissons.

-** Hello Blondie.**

Je ne réagis pas mais Caroline fixe un point dans mon dos, je comprends alors que c'est à elle qu'on est entrain de s'adresser.

- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?** demande t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Je me retourne enfin pour voir la personne avec qui elle parle.

…Wow.

Il est… Comment dire… Canon. Je le fixe peut-être un peu trop. Il a les cheveux noirs et légèrement plus long que la normale. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair, captivant. Il est habillé tout en noir et ça lui donne un coté mystérieux, ténébreux.

- **Si tu ne veux rien, tu peux t-en aller Damon**, Caroline lui sourit, un sourire qui me parait bien hypocrite.

Damon ? C'est donc son prénom. Ça lui correspond bien je trouve. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Caroline réagit comme ça, elle qui aime les beaux garçons.

-** Tu ne me présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ?** dit-il avec un regard intense. Au vu du regard qu'il me jette, je vois que quelque chose le perturbe.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée, répond t-elle froidement.

_Oh que si, je le suis !_ hurle une voix au fond de moi. Je remarque que le fameux Damon me regarde avec beaucoup d'insistance, je sens mon visage chauffé face à tant d'attention. Il a l'air vraiment tendu et il respire assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. On dirait qu'il se sent mal mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

- **Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Damon Salvatore**, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, il me tend sa main.

Salvatore ? Comme Stefan Salvatore ? Je me demande si ils sont un lien de parenté, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils se ressemblent.

-** Elizabeth Steevenson**, me présentais-je.

Je sers sa main. Bon sang, elle est bouillante. Je la relâche après quelques secondes qui semblent être des minutes.

- **Tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne t'ai jamais croisé dans le coin, je m'en souviendrais**, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui ne va pas du tout avec ce que son corps exprime.

- **Oui…**

Je ne dis rien de plus. Caroline tape du pied sous la table, je sens qu'elle commence à s'impatienter. Elle dépose alors quelques pièces sur la table et se lève calmement. Elle prend son sac.

- **Tu viens Elizabeth, on a à faire**, dit-elle toujours avec tout son self-Control.

Je me suis levée à mon tour car elle est déjà entrain de mettre les voiles. Je me tourne vers Damon. Que dire à un inconnu qui est tendu comme un arc ?

- **Humm, bon ben salut, c'était sympa de te renconter**, dis-je gênée.

Il me regarde comme si il allait me bouffer et c'est franchement flippant. Je me dépêche de suivre Caroline. En réalité, je ne vois pas en quoi c'était « sympa » puisque toute la conversation, enfin les quelques phrases échangées, ont été très tendu et pas naturel du tout.

Caroline m'a attendu au bout de la rue, un air agacé sur le visage. On marche quelques rues dans le silence.

- **Ne t'approche pas de Damon.**

Je la regarde, surprise. Pourquoi dit-elle ça ?

Elle a l'air de bien le connaitre et d'avoir quelque chose contre lui, quelque chose de sérieux.

-** C'est… C'est un de tes ex-copains ou bien ?...** lui demandais-je avec hésitation.

- **Non, il est juste malsain, fais moi confiance Elizabeth.**

Elle coupe court à la conversation. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'intègre. D'abord je ne dois pas aller à cette fête, ensuite je ne dois pas parler à ce garçon. Je trouve qu'elle agit vraiment bizarrement.

* * *

Il est 19 heures et je sors de la douche. Je me prépare pour mon rencard avec Jeremy et j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'attrape les habits que j'avais disposés sur le lit. Il y a la fameuse jupe ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et une chemise en jeans. Je pense mettre des ballerines, je serais super comme ça !

J'enfile le tout rapidement et tourne devant le miroir de la penderie pour voir le résultat, pas mal ! Caroline m'a conseillé pour tout et elle a bon gout, c'est sure !

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et sèche mes cheveux que je laisse naturellement ondulés sur mes épaules. Je me maquille, toujours légèrement. L'air de rien, tout ce petit manège m'a prit une heure. Il est maintenant 20 heures passés et je stresse carrément ! Ma mère n'est toujours pas rentrée et a mon avis elle ne rentrera que très tard.

Je descends pour manger un morceau.

Peu de temps après, la sonnette résonne dans la maison, c'est lui ! Je me lève de mon tabouret et vais ouvrir. Il est légère en avance d'ailleurs. Il est 20h20.

J'ouvre la porte en souriant. Jeremy est là, il a fait un effort vestimentaire et ça se voit, il est craquant, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

-** Hey salut !** dit-il en embrassant ma joue, il me regarde. **Tu es très jolie**, me complimente t-il en souriant.

-** Merci beaucoup, tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

Grr, quelle idiote, ce que j'ai dis est complètement bateau !

-** On y va ?** lui dis-je.

-** Oui, ****bien sur**, il sourit et me tends sa main, que je prends bien évidemment.

Je me sens toute excitée. Sa paume est douce et chaude alors que vu comme je stresse, la mienne risque d'être moite. On se dirige à pied vers les bois de Mystic Falls et on arrive après quelques minutes de marche. Il fait encore très bon mais ça se rafraîchis quand on entre dans le bois. Jeremy ne m'a pas lâché la main du trajet. Lorsqu'on arrive au cœur de la fête, il m'entraîne dans un coin où apparemment il y a des boissons. Il attrape deux gobelets remplis de je ne sais quel alcool et me le tend gentiment.

On s'assoit ensuite sur un tronc d'arbre non loin d'un feu.

- **Ça va, tu n'as pas froid ?** me demande t-il en buvant une gorgée.

- **Non, je me sens bien**, je réponds en l'observant, peut-être avec un peu trop d'insistance.

-** Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner.**

- **Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner**, je réponds en lui souriant.

Il a un petit rire. On parle durant une bonne heure sans même bouger de notre tronc d'arbre. On parle de lui, de sa famille, de ses amis, de son histoire. J'apprends que ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Je suis pennée pour lui, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans ma mère… Je lui parle aussi de mes parents et de mes amies, restées au Nevada.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui nous interromps. Il le sort de sa poche et j'arrive à voir le prénom d'Elena sur l'écran. Il me regarde.

- Excuses-moi, je dois répondre, je reviens vite, dit-il en se levant.

Il part s'isoler derrière des arbres à quelques mètres. J'en profite pour terminer mon verre.

- **Enfin seule.**

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. C'est Damon qui vient de me souffler cette phrase à l'oreille, il m'a fichu une de ces trouilles !

- **Ton cavalier t'a abandonné ?** demande t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il a l'air beaucoup moins tendu que cette après midi.

- **Non, il va revenir.**

- **Je me ferais un plaisir de te tenir compagnie pendant ce temps**, dit-il avec un ton ironique.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Même si il est plus détendu que cette après midi, il est effrayant. Le ton de sa voix me met mal à l'aise.

-** Viens, on va faire un tour**, me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

D'un coup, je ne ressens plus rien, je n'ai plus peur. Il se lève et je fais de même, sans savoir pourquoi. Mon corps se dirige instinctivement dans sa direction, je ne choisis plus rien, je ne ressens plus rien, je suis spectatrice dans mon propre corps et ça ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai envie de faire un tour avec lui.

On s'enfonce peu à peu dans la foret, jusqu'à ce que la musique de la fête ne devienne qu'un écho. Il fait maintenant très sombre puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun feu pour éclairer. Je commence à avoir un peu froid mais ça m'est égal. Damon est debout devant moi, je distingue très mal son visage mais je me doute qu'il doit sourire.

Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelque centimètre entre lui et moi. Je sens son souffle qui s'abat sur mon visage, un souffle frais. Il se rapproche encore d'avantage et je ne fais pas le moindre geste, j'ai confiance. Je sens son nez qui frôle mon coup. Comme cette après midi, sa peau est brûlante comme s'il était fiévreux.

- **Tu sens si bon Elizabeth.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir flatter par son compliment.

- **Puis-je goûter ?** me demande t-il dans un murmure.

Je ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire mais mon corps décide pour moi et hoche la tête.

- **Oui.**

Son souffle s'accélère et je le sens dans mon cou. Ses lèvres se déposent sensuellement contre ma peau et m'envoient une décharge électrique, elles sont si douces. Cette fois-ci c'est ma respiration qui devient saccadé. Je sens ses dents frôlés ma jugulaire, j'en frissonne.

Je ferme les yeux en basculant doucement ma tête en arrière. Qu'il me goûte, je ne demande que ça…

-** ELIZABETH !**

* * *

Avis ? :)

Je publierais le dernier chapitre dans doute mercredi ou samedi.

Peace.


End file.
